


My Dear, Uncooperative Doctor

by EdosianOrchids901



Series: Plain Simple Prompts [15]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Garak taking care of Julian, Illnesses, M/M, Overworking, POV Elim Garak, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdosianOrchids901/pseuds/EdosianOrchids901
Summary: Dialogue prompt: "You're sick and you need rest"





	My Dear, Uncooperative Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets based on dialogue prompts from Tumblr. Written 2/18.

I knew something was wrong the moment I walked into Sickbay. Although I couldn’t see Julian’s face as he treated an injured crewmember, I could feel the difference in his energy. Even these days, when he was plagued by depression, he generally carried himself with a drive and vitality when it came to his work.

Not today, however. Today, his shoulders were slumped, and he moved with an almost shuffling step. I’d noticed yesterday that he seemed a bit slow, but now he was markedly worse. 

I halted a few feet away, waiting and observing. He moved to the side, and now I could see that he was flushed, sweating, eyelids heavy. 

A slight shift in my bearing brought his attention directly to me, and he smiled. “I’ll be with you in a minute, Garak.”

Deeply alarmed at the exhaustion evident on his face, I nevertheless returned the smile, along with a bow. It wouldn’t do to interrupt him from his much-needed work. Not yet, anyway. 

Once the freshly healed ensign left, though, I intercepted my partner’s attempt to pick up a padd. “My dear Julian, are you quite all right?”

“Oh yeah, I’m fine.” He coughed, and then rubbed his nose. “A little tired, that’s all.”

I narrowed my eyes, skeptical. “You appear to be ill.”

“No, no, it’s nothing.” Detaching himself from my grasp, he reached around me to lift the padd. His hand quaked, and I quickly steadied him. “Thanks, Elim.”

“It’s most certainly not nothing,” I said sternly. He gave me an unimpressed look and I touched my palm to his brow. A gasp tore from me at the heat emanating from him. “Doctor, you’re absolutely burning up!”

“Really, I’m fine.” Eyes barely open, he began to enter data into his padd. “I’ve got a lot of work to do, did you need something?”

Pursing my lips, I snatched his tricorder and ran it across him. “I don’t require anything, but you do. You’re sick and you need rest.”

“Elim, it’s rude to scan people without their permission.”

“Have you ever known me to be rude?”

He leveled another look at me. “Garak, I don’t have time for this. There’s an illness going around the Defiant. I’ve got to get everyone back on their feet before the next phase of attacks against the Dominion.”

“I’m aware that there’s an illness, Doctor. In fact, I’m looking at a sick patient right now.”

“I have work to do.” He pushed past me, keying more information into the nearest computer terminal. 

Undeterred, I followed him. “You simply must rest. You won’t be any good to the rest of the ship if you worsen your condition.”

Julian wiped sweat from his brow. “The irony of you lecturing me about a need for rest… it’s really something, you know.”

“Well, I’m hardly as vital an asset as you.” I laid my hand on his shoulder, half expecting him to shrug it off. “You’re responsible for the well being of this entire crew. I’m simply needed to shoot at things and strategize.”

He gave a soft snort. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Fussing.” A few more coughs tore from him, and he braced himself against the terminal. “And don’t put yourself down, either. You’re just as important as I am.”

That was a different debate altogether. “My dear,” I began again, keeping my voice soft and coaxing as I stroked his damp curls. “You simply must rest. If something happens to you, what will I do? I’d be lost without you. You know how dreadful I am at caring for myself.”

That earned me a flat, exasperated glare. “I’m not falling for that.”

“It’s true,” I insisted. “You know how much I’m struggling with being trapped on this damn ship for months. What am I to do if you work yourself to death? Who will sit with me, calm me when I begin to panic?”

“There’s other people on this ship besides you!” he snapped. I stared at him in shock, and regret flashed in his eyes. “Elim, I’m sorry. It’s just…”

“Julian, please.” Caressing his cheek, I leaned in to press a kiss to his sweaty brow. “You can work more in a while, once you’ve rested. Let me care for you this time.”

He sighed, and I could see that he was struggling to surrender his need to personally handle every medical crisis on the ship. “All right,” he said after a bit, closing his eyes. 

Alarmed at how quickly his remaining energy was draining away now that he’d capitulated, I slipped my arm around his waist. “Come now, Julian,” I murmured, coaxing him into motion. “We’ll go back to our quarters, and you can lie down for a while.”

“Thanks.” He leaned on me for support, growing weaker as we walked. “Sorry for being such a pain about this, darling. I’m really not feeling well at all, and it’s making me cranky.”

“Ah, it’s not as if I’m an easy patient.” I slowed my steps and tightened my grip, wondering if he was about to faint. “My dear?”

His eyes closed again, and his head lolled forward. “Oh god,” he mumbled. “I’m so dizzy.”

“Julian?” I bundled him against me, feeling his strength give out. “Julian!”

“Sorry, I don’t think…” The doctor sagged in my arms, breaths ragged.

“It’s all right, beloved.” Hooking an arm under his knees, I lifted and cradled him to my chest. “I have you, I’ll take you home.”

“Probably should have just stayed in Sickbay. You shouldn’t have to carry me.” His voice was weak, and that frightened me. 

“I’m more than happy to carry you,” I soothed, keeping my walk as even as possible so as not to jostle him. He fell silent, and my worry grew frantic. 

Once we reached our quarters, I settled him on the bunk and divested him of his uniform. He barely reacted to anything I was doing, just taking slow, shallow breaths. 

“There, now.” I finished dressing him in lightweight pajamas, leaving the front of his shirt open. Taking a damp cloth, I sponged his face, neck, and chest, trying to make him more comfortable. 

He drew a deeper breath after a while. “At least the room’s not spinning anymore.”

“A lack of spinning is generally preferable.” I laid my hand on his forehead, and then immediately pulled back. “Are my hands too cold? Will it make you feel worse if I touch you?”

His eyes opened a crack, and he smiled at me. “It’s fine, Elim. It feels good.”

Relieved, I grasped his hand and stroked his cheek. “Well, in that case.”

After a few minutes of silence, he remarked, “So, I guess you were right about me needing rest.”

“Yes, indeed I was! Now, my dear Doctor, as much as I know you’re eager to return to work, you absolutely must get some sleep.” I collected tea from the replicator, bringing it back to him. “And it’s vital that you drink. You’re still running a fever, and hydration is a necessity.” 

“I know, Elim.” He gave me an indulgent look, accepting the tea. “I’m the doctor, after all.”

“And doctors are the worst patients, or so I’ve been told.” Once he finished drinking, I set the cup aside and placed Kukalaka in the crook of his arm. 

I was still fussing with his blanket and pillows when he caught my hand. “That’s fine, love. I’m all set.”

“Ah. Very well.” I gazed down on him, feeling vaguely helpless. “I hope you’ll sleep well. I feel as though there’s something I’m forgetting to do.”

“You should also get some rest,” he prompted, sliding over a bit. “Come on.”

Well, there was no arguing with that. I settled in beside him, still wanting to fuss over him more. “Would you like anything to eat? Perhaps some soup? Or more tea? Or–” 

Julian shook his head, smiling. “You’ve tended to me as well as any doctor. Thank you, Elim.”

Reassured, I pressed my lips to his cheek. “It’s the least I can do, after all you’ve done for me.”


End file.
